Small clipboard arrangements particularly suited for automobile or light truck usage have become popular in recent years and are generally provided as low cost or giveaway type items by companies associated with vehicular businesses, such as gasoline stations, truck stops, quick change lubrication centers and the like. Known in the prior art are clipboards which are hingedly mounted on plates which carry one or more suction cups so that the device can be connected by the suction cups to an automobile windshield or other parts of the automobile glass. Normally, these clipboards are small in size and are made to accommodate note pad size tablets, such as of three by five inch or four by six inch tablets.
There have been various adaptations on the above-described structure including battery powered lights mounted in the clamp arrangement so that the notepad is illuminated for night use, pencil or pen holders, including velcro fastened pencil and pen holders, covers that swing over the tablet and various lever operated cam devices that permit the suction cups of the clipboard to be easily released from the automobile window so that the clipboard can be easily removed and taken with the user. Even then, the user takes into the store, a lumber yard, grocery store or the like, a clipboard object that is not easily storable in one's pocket or purse, but has outwardly projecting suction cups which makes the device less useful.